Ten chłopak z prerii
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Niemcy i Ameryka, czyli starcie chibików.


- Ludwig, usiądź wreszcie na miejscu.  
Święte Cesarstwo niechętnie odkleja nos od szyby i wraca na swoje miejsce. Grzecznie, nie oglądając się już na skrawek drogi widoczny w oknie, nie przebierając nogami, nie...  
- Co tam masz? – pyta czujnie Austria.  
- Gdzie? – dziwi się niewinnie Ludwig, ale Roderich już wydobywa zza pazuchy braciszka maleńki kordzik.  
- Na litość boską... – wzdycha. – Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że na tego rodzaju spotkania nie chodzi się z bronią. To obraza dla gościa.  
- No, ale jeśli brat Anglii będzie uzbrojony?  
- Dlaczego miałby być uzbrojony?  
- Boo...  
Bo Prusy przed kilkoma dniami powiedział, że Ameryka jest tak dziki, jak Anglia obłąkany.

*

Święte Cesarstwo wie oczywiście, że koloniści i czerwonoskórzy to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. Nie spodziewał się pomalowanej twarzy, piór ani kompletu skalpów przy pasie. Tak naprawdę sam dokładnie nie wie, czego się spodziewał.  
Ale i tak czuje się rozczarowany.  
Ameryka jest kilka wieków młodszy i prawie o głowę wyższy - już samo to wystarczy, żeby go nie lubić. I wcale nie jest dziki, tylko po prostu źle wychowany. Co chwilę wtrąca się w rozmowę dorosłych. Nie umie porządnie jeść. Macha nogami pod stołem. I... ał... Ludwig piorunuje dzieciaka wzrokiem. Ciągle kopie go po kostkach.  
- Anglioo, nudzę się! Mogę wyjść na dwór?  
Austria kiwa głową na Ludwiga.  
- Idźcie się pobawić.

*

- Ścigamy się?  
- Nie.  
- No, to założę się, że nie wejdziesz na to drzewo wyżej ode mnie.  
- Nie będę łaził po drzewach jak jakaś małpa – odpowiada wyniośle Święte Cesarstwo. Odruchowo poprawia mankiety odświętnej koszuli, patrząc, jak Ameryka z rzeczywiście małpią zwinnością wdrapuje się na gałęzie orzecha.  
- Rany, ale ty jesteś nudny.  
- A ty głupi.  
- Ale nie nudny.  
- A twój brat jest szurnięty, wiesz? – dodaje mściwie Ludwig. Ku jego zdumieniu, Alfred w odpowiedzi na zniewagę wybucha śmiechem.  
- Wiem najlepiej na świecie!

*

- Macie tutaj konie?  
- Pewnie, że mamy. Chodź! – Święte Cesarstwo naprawdę jest dumny ze swoich koni i chętnie się nimi pochwali. To wcale nie tak, że nie chce, by Ameryka buszował po ich stajniach w pojedynkę.  
- Wabi się jakoś? – pyta Alfred, zatrzymując się przed boksem karego ogierka, należącego do Prus. Oczywiście, że ze wszystkich koni musiał wybrać akurat tego najdzikszego.  
- Kain.  
- To chyba imię z Biblii, nie?  
- No tak. Prusy był kiedyś Zakonem Krzyżackim i dlatego... Słuchasz mnie?  
- Aha – odpowiada nieuważnie Ameryka, gładząc Kaina po chrapach. – To ty jesteś z takich, co? – dodaje ze śmiechem, gdy koń próbuje pochwycić zębami jego rękę. Kopyta uderzają głucho o ściany boksu i wtedy Alfred robi coś zupełnie idiotycznego: wspina się na furtkę.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz?  
- Wypróbuję go trochę... Otworzysz mi furtkę, _kid!_  
Co to znaczy „kid"?, zastanawia się mimowolnie Ludwig.  
- Zwariowałeś!? – oburza się głośno, z tego oburzenia zapominając, że płoszy pozostałe konie. – To koń Prus! Odgryzie ci nos! Prusy mnie zabije! Złaź stamtąd!  
- Nie wrzeszcz,_ kid_ – krzywi się Ameryka, przerzucając jedną nogę przez furtkę. – Bo go płoo-ej!...  
Szarpnięty ostro za szelki, traci równowagę i ląduje na klepisku razem ze Świętym Cesarstwem.

Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie miał być grzeczny. Przysięgał też, że będzie miły dla gości. Tylko że trudno pamiętać o takich przysięgach, kiedy obrywa się pięścią w nos.

*

- Słyszycie? – odzywa się Arthur, kiedy wszyscy trzej, Anglia, Austria i Prusy, wychodzą na werandę, by się przewietrzyć. – Jakby konie wariowały...

*

- Pomówimy o tym później – zapowiada Austria, kiedy walczący zostają już rozdzieleni i przywołani do porządku.  
- Tak, Austrio – zgadza się ponuro Ludwig. Zerka mimochodem na Amerykę.  
Alfred rozmawia właśnie z Anglią, tłumaczy coś prędko w ich języku, ale nie wydaje się szczególnie skruszony. Mówiąc, kołysze się lekko na czubkach palców, ręce ma wbite w kieszenie i nawet... Tak, na koniec wyszczerzył się do brata, prezentując szczerbę po dwóch przednich zębach*.  
Dzieciuch, myśli pogardliwie Ludwig. Ale przynajmniej nie skarży.

*

Lody na podwieczorek, spacery nad jezioro i upalne letnie popołudnia mają w sobie coś, co budzi w małych krajach pacyfistów. No, w każdym razie rozleniwia, tymczasowo odbierając ochotę na kłótnie.  
- Będziemy spać w jednym pokoju? – pyta Ameryka, rzucając kamykiem. Otoczak przeskakuje kilka razy po powierzchni wody.  
- Jeszcze czego – prycha Ludwig, puszczając w ślad kolejną kaczkę. – Chyba nie boisz się ciemności?  
- Nic z tych rzeczy! Po prostu, no... Anglia czasem opowiada mi bajki.  
- O duchach? Czarownicach? – dopytuje złośliwie Święte Cesarstwo. – Boisz się, że coś wyskoczy spod łóżka, gdy zgaśnie światło?  
- Nie! – oburza się Alfred. – To po prostu nie są dobre bajki, jasne?  
- Ale to bajki. Są zmyślone.  
- Nie o to chodzi.  
- To o co?  
O to, że Anglia opowiada je tak, jakby to były prawdziwe ostrzeżenia. Ale Alfred odpowiada tylko, z pluskiem ciskając do wody następny kamień:  
- E, nie zrozumiesz.  
- Jak mam cokolwiek zrozumieć – niecierpliwi się Ludwig – skoro nie wiem, o czym właściwie mówimy?  
I wtedy Ameryka opowiada o Praczce, piorącej w strumieniach zakrwawione koszule, o lamentującej banshee, o elfach. O ogniu na wzgórzach i ludziach znikających w noc Samhain. A Święte Cesarstwo słucha z uwagą i pobłażaniem dziecka, któremu nikt nigdy nie opowiadał bajek przed zaśnięciem.  
- No i co? – pyta wreszcie. – Przecież to i tak jest zmyślone.  
Spojrzenie, którym obrzuca go Ameryka, jest tak ponure, że Ludwig nie odgryza się już, kiedy słyszy:  
- Mówiłem, nic nie łapiesz.

*

- Anglio, mogę iść po pistolet? Nauczę Niemcy, jak się strzela!  
- Nie trzeba, już umiem!  
Przez dobre pół godziny biegają po ogrodzie, popisując się przed sobą, podjadając wiśnie i, oczywiście, masowo strącając szpaki. Ceniący sobie precyzję Ludwig jest nawet o krok od polubienia tego chłopaka z prerii - trudno przecież nie docenić kogoś, kto ma tak dobry strzał.  
I wtedy Ameryka spostrzega idącego drogą chłopa.

*

- Prawda, to twój brat – warczy Prusy – ale jeśli jeszcze raz przyłapię go na strzelaniu do moich ludzi, zdejmę pas i osobiście złoję szczeniakowi dupę.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że nauczył się czegoś takiego... – mówi Arthur, bardziej oszołomiony niż zakłopotany.  
- Wyjątkowo Prusy ma rację. Pomińmy już tego nieszczęsnego chłopa, skoro nic mu nie jest, ale, Anglio... Chłopiec przez większość roku biega samopas po prerii, nabiera, jak sam widzisz, dzikich nawyków.  
- Jakby było mało problemów z jednym stepowym dzikusem – wtrąca Gilbert.  
- To się kiedyś obróci przeciwko tobie.  
- Dzięki, ale wiem lepiej, co...

- Ale z nich panikarze, prawda? – narzeka Alfred, wymykając się za Ludwigiem ze strefy zagrożenia.  
Święte Cesarstwo nie odpowiada. Liczy. Bójka z gościem, to będą dwa dni aresztu domowego. No, chyba że Prusy się wstawi, wtedy łapy. Zniszczenie odświętnego ubrania... Klęczenie na grochu jak nic. Dalej...  
- Nie wiem, o co im chodzi. Przecież celowałem w kapelusz!  
- Jesteś stuknięty czy po prostu głupi? – pyta gniewnie Ludwig. – Przecież mogłeś chybić!  
Ameryka wydyma policzki w urażonym grymasie.  
- Ja nigdy nie chybiam, _kid_ – stwierdza z wyższością.  
Ludwig zastanawia się, jaką karę by dostał, gdyby go teraz udusił.

*

- Starszy bracie, co to znaczy „kid"?  
- A skąd mam wiedzieć? – Prusy wzrusza ramionami. – Ten szczeniak Anglii tak cię nazywa?  
- Mhm.  
- Wtłucz mu i o nic nie pytaj.

*

Południe mija, nadchodzi wieczór, a Ameryka jakoś nie dostarcza nowych powodów, by mu wtłuc. Nawet nie tyle zachowuje się lepiej, co po prostu, zupełnie jak Ludwig, potrafi bawić się sam.  
Dlatego też Święte Cesarstwo przekłada to na kiedy indziej. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że okazji nie zabraknie.

*

Już prawie zasypia, gdy drzwi do jego pokoju otwierają się i ktoś z rozpędu wskakuje mu na nogi.  
- AŁA! – podrywa się Ludwig. - Odbiło ci?! Złaź ze mnie! – dodaje, ale Ameryka zdążył już zsunąć się z łóżka na podłogę.  
- Ty wiesz, że oni jeszcze nie śpią? – pyta podekscytowany, rozpłaszczając się na deskach, teraz, w koszuli nocnej, podobny do kałuży mleka.  
- Wiem. Zjeżdżaj stąd.  
- Pokażę ci, to taka indiańska sztuczka...  
- Zjeżdżaj stąd.  
- ... trzeba tylko w odpowiednim miejscu przyłożyć ucho do podłogi i wtedy...  
- Zjeżdżaj stąd.  
- ... wszystko usłyszysz, normalnie wszystko. Chodź tylko, zobacz, tu jest taka szpara w deskach. Rozumiesz, _kid?_  
Tego już za wiele. Ludwig siada na łóżku, wyprostowany jak struna.  
- Wiesz, ile ja już mam przez ciebie kar!? – pyta przenikliwym szeptem. – Samo gadanie z tobą to prosta droga do szlabanu! Jesteś stuknięty! I masz stąd zjeżdżać, rozumiesz!?  
Ameryka wolno siada na podłodze, chude, białe widemko.  
- To ty się naprawdę gniewasz o takie głupoty? – pyta po chwili ciszy. Ludwig z nagłym zakłopotaniem uznaje, że może nawet lepiej, że nie widzi wyrazu jego twarzy.

Kilka minut później, kiedy Ameryka wymknął się już z powrotem do siebie, Święte Cesarstwo z jeszcze większym zakłopotaniem wstaje po cichu z łóżka, kładzie się na podłodze i ostrożnie, ostrożnie przykłada ucho do desek.  
Ale nie słyszy nic.

***

To było dawno temu. Przez ten czas obaj, Niemcy i Ameryka, dawali sobie wzajemnie mnóstwo powodów do walki i jeszcze więcej zdążyli już puścić w niepamięć. A jednak...  
- Niemcy, Ameryka zaprasza nas na drinka, idziesz?  
- Zostaję – odpowiada Ludwig, nie unosząc wzroku znad laptopa.  
- No Niemcy...  
- Daj spokój, skoro chce tutaj siedzieć... – Gdzieś z korytarza dobiega lekceważący głos Ameryki. – _Germany_, tak dla twojej wiadomości, Japonia też idzie.  
- Bawcie się dobrze – prycha Niemcy. Chwilę później unosi wzrok i, ku swojemu zdumieniu, napotyka wesołe, błazeńskie spojrzenie znad okularów.  
Ameryka stoi z rękami wbitymi w kieszenie, oparty niedbale o framugę.  
- Zawsze byłeś sztywny, _kid_ - stwierdza pogodnie. A potem pokazuje Niemcom język.

* To były mleczaki, Ludwiczek nie zawinił.


End file.
